


Need Your Love

by kurasio



Series: Love Bittersweet [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: Beta的信息素淡得無法辨識，但他大概瀕死都認得出朴珍榮百年不換的沐浴露味道。





	Need Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Beta!朴珍榮/Omega!金有謙  
> Alpha!林在範/Omega!金有謙  
> 1° spin-off；謙受pwp

金有謙是蜂蜜荔枝味的，平時青澀無味，發情期就像從皮膚底下溢出蜂蜜一樣甜膩。

朴珍榮推開房門的時候見到的就是這樣的場景，他熟透的年下戀人將整張臉埋進扯得發皺的床單裡頭，抽泣聲跟呻吟化在了一塊。林在範抬起頭，像是例行工作被打斷一樣困惑地瞥了他一眼。他們沒有在彼此身上多浪費一秒鐘，關心全聚焦在床鋪裡的Omega身上，林在範將金有謙從身後撈了起來，年輕的Omega渾身軟綿綿的，撐著上半身露出漂亮的粉色乳頭，眼睛眨著睜不開的失神模樣讓人愛憐得要命。

朴珍榮坐到了床邊，傾著上身過去親親金有謙的臉頰，Omega此時正是意識模糊的時候，卻仍在他伸手碰觸的時候無意識地掙開Alpha的手臂，揪住眼前人的衣襬匍匐著要撲進朴珍榮的懷裡。哥、珍榮哥......，金有謙嗚咽著抬起臉尋找他的戀人，半張的嘴唇吐出絮亂的氣息。身後的Alpha在他腰上捏了下，硬著的性器還插在濕潤的穴裡，他只要一想，就會泌出更多體液把床單全都打成濕透的甜意。

金有謙在嗅到朴珍榮身上的馬鞭草味時才稍微回過神來。Beta的信息素淡得無法辨識，但他大概瀕死都認得出朴珍榮百年不換的沐浴露味道。金有謙困惑地看向猜不透的戀人，朴珍榮微笑著把支著金有謙的重量接過來，任Omega失去平衡摔進他的懷裡。

有謙還好嗎？在範哥有沒有弄痛你了？

珍榮啊......，還是林在範先打斷了他不懷好意的詢問。朴珍榮笑著瞅了他一眼，又伸著脖子去吻他無暇思考的小戀人。金有謙很輕易地張嘴任他舔過齒列與軟顎，讓舌尖糾在一起發出響亮的水聲。腦袋像醬糊一樣，金有謙想讓朴珍榮把他困在久久的纏綿裡，又抵擋不了要被Alpha狠狠操開的預感。林在範將他翻在床上，讓脆弱又柔軟的腹部暴露在冷空氣之間，金有謙才打了個冷顫，又被撬開雙腿插了進去。

林在範很熟悉他的身體，要怎麼撞進深處能讓他舒服得腳趾蜷曲或哪個角度能逼出Omega的哭喊都十分擅長，唯一的變數在於讓金有謙躺在懷裡的朴珍榮。在戀人的注視下為了別的Alpha張開大腿的羞恥感讓金有謙很難純粹地迷失在生理的快感當中，朴珍榮間續地在他的嘴唇與脖頸上親吻，過於溫柔的安慰反而讓他不安了起來。珍榮哥，我想要珍榮哥的，金有謙幾乎要哭出來，然而朴珍榮只是捏了捏他的後頸，伸手幫著林在範將金有謙的一雙長腿按在胸前曲起。

乖，先讓在範哥在裡面射一次，朴珍榮低聲說。尾音還沒落下林在範就往裡頭開始鼓搗，他沒緩過來，直接就嗚咽出了聲。

嗚、哈啊......，哥、不要，在範哥......金有謙胡亂叫著，朴珍榮還沒反應，倒是林在範先受不了地嘖了一聲。

不要亂叫，真是的，林在範嵌在他胯骨上的手指按得死緊，撥開汗溼的頭髮露出飽滿的額，面無表情的臉讓他愣了一秒。

珍榮，讓他閉嘴，林在範按著突跳的太陽穴無奈地說。

朴珍榮抬起一邊眉毛，怎麼，哥又不是沒聽過有謙叫床，還沒習慣嗎？

林在範不自在地清了清喉嚨，說他平常神智不清，叫的都是你的名字。

啊，是這樣，朴珍榮兀自笑了起來，用手指分開金有謙的嘴唇，動作過於敷衍，沒幾秒呻吟又溢出唇間。金有謙倒也溫順得很，一邊被Alpha抽插著，含著朴珍榮的手指就舔了起來。

珍、珍榮哥摸我、摸摸我這裡，金有謙把他的手拉到鎖骨前就停了下來，漂亮的雙眼滿是霧氣，朴珍榮知道他央求的是什麼，若在平時就會壞心眼地讓他好好說出來，在林在範面前還是給他留了點餘地。他將手伸向挺立的乳尖，Omega的身體顫了顫，像是要把自己迎上去那樣弓起了胸腔。

我們謙，真是貪心，朴珍榮在他的耳後輕啃，雙手同時揉弄兩邊的乳頭。

金有謙又像小貓一樣喘了起來，咬著嘴唇發出高亢的哼聲。朴珍榮將他緩緩放倒在床上，換了個角度讓吻痕一路來到胸口，最後含住了左邊的乳頭吸吮，空下的手摸到金有謙半垂的性器緩慢地套弄。

撫慰著陰莖的手掌很低溫，跟Alpha抽送的頻率太不同了，金有謙被前後不同速度的夾擊弄得不知所措。朴珍榮在他的胸口跟肚腹都留下吮痕，指掌搓揉著龜頭，又用指尖梳理他胯下的密林，連接囊袋的地方被流出來的蜜液浸濕，朴珍榮去碰的時候他下意識想夾緊雙腿，卻聽見林在範低哼了一聲。

珍榮，不要胡鬧，林在範咬著牙瞪了始作俑者一眼，那人卻翹起嘴角。

我也想哥快點結束嘛，朴珍榮不經意地撫觸金有謙的下腹，Omega喘息連連地想阻止卻又無從施力。林在範無奈地加快了擺腰的速度，金有謙卻在朴珍榮的撩撥下先扭著身體說想射，哥幫幫我。朴珍榮從後方環抱Omega的腰，讓金有謙維持將臉埋進他頸窩的姿勢用手指捏住陰莖前端搓弄，Omega很快就顫抖著把自己的小腹弄得一塌糊塗，朴珍榮將精液弄髒的手指送到金有謙的嘴邊，甫迎來高潮的人睜不開眼睛，還是乖乖地張嘴舔乾淨。

林在範射在裡頭之後很快就退出來，把金有謙算不上嬌小的身軀拉起來，讓他面朝朴珍榮趴進懷裡露出後頸腫脹的腺體。朴珍榮沒有浪費時間，解開褲頭讓金有謙的雙腿勾在腰間，就抱著他的臀部直接操了進去。金有謙還未從射精後的快感緩回來就又被另一支勃起的陰莖操進體內，他抓著朴珍榮的手臂帶著濃濃的鼻音喊哥，比起被弄哭之後的音調更像是舒服得要燒昏了頭。

謙啊，睜開眼睛，看看我，朴珍榮用祈使句喊他的名字時特別難以抗拒，金有謙努力睜開雙眼，聚焦在朴珍榮乾淨的臉上，才試著要開口回應後頸脆弱的皮膚就被咬出了口。

林在範將菸草味的訊息素灌進他的內裡，上下都做了記號，然後朴珍榮再用精液與很多的親吻將他緘封。金有謙在那雙溫軟的嘴唇堵過來的時候忍不住流下眼淚，Alpha的訊息素將他帶回現實，此刻揉著他的後頸的是他的Beta，他們都一樣惡劣。

完成臨時標記後林在範就退到一旁，看著朴珍榮將他放倒，以再自然不過的姿態在第三者面前重新操起他的Omega。金有謙不再壓抑著聲音，在呻吟之間不停呼喊著朴珍榮的名字。他的戀人溫柔地回應著他的哭喊，撥開黏在臉上的亂髮，親吻下眼瞼的淚痣。他在新的一波高潮襲來時猛然抓住戀人的肩膀，扯下他的頸子毫無技巧地汲取他口中的氧氣與津液。

真是黏糊啊，他彷彿聽見林在範的低語，但此時已無暇顧及。朴珍榮大概輕輕笑著，從連接的地方傳來的震動讓他敏感地抽搐，金有謙想，他明明知道這個人，卻願意接受所有合理或者不合宜的安排。

射精的那一刻房間裡充滿了甜膩的氣息，金有謙覺得好像總有一天會被自己嗆死，雖然夾雜著別的味道。

他喜歡得要命的若有似無；賴以為生又討厭的卻如影隨形。

朴珍榮不會知道。

**Author's Note:**

> 就只是想寫一下沒有意義的3p而已（在範抱歉...


End file.
